A server cabinet includes a cabinet and many servers can be arranged in the cabinet. It is well known that the servers in such an arrangement may generate a considerable amount of heat during operation, particularly when they densely occupy the cabinet space. If the heat is not efficiently removed, the servers may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation for the cabinet is very important.